


Galaktyka od kuchni

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kuchenne Rewolucje regit w każdej galaktyce!, Worldbuilding, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Maz brakuje kucharza, Asajj próbuje go znaleźć. Poniekąd.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Galaktyka od kuchni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snylilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/gifts).



> Napisane na wymianę do SW na Mirriel.
> 
> Długość: 2 tysiące słów z małym hakiem.
> 
> Dziękuję Andromedzie, która mi pomogła wyłapać niezręczności i literówki.
> 
> Życzenia (trochę wymieszane): Asajj Ventress po zakończeniu wojny szuka swojego miejsca w galaktyce, rządzonej przez Imperium. Chciałabym, żeby w którymś momencie spotkała się z Maz Kanatą. Oraz, żeby była sprytna, zaradna i niezależna (Mroczny Uczeń, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie wzbudził mojego entuzjazmu)  
> oraz:  
> Maz Kanata i jej zamek/knajpa. Dziwni goście, dziwne przyjaźnie, dziwne awantury, ale też zarządzanie takim przybytkiem i kombinowanie, jak tu wszystkich nakarmić, nawet jeśli spróbowanie niektórych potraw zapewne grozi niektórym gatunkom śmiercią lub kalectwem.

— To jednak zadziwiające, że po tylu wiekach nadal nie nauczyłaś się gotować. — Asajj bawiła się ulotką „kucharza zatrudnię od zaraz”. — Myślałam, że zaliczyłaś wszystkie możliwe kursy, treningi i kółka hobbystów. Choćby z nudów.  
— Kiedy się urodziłam, epoka i okolica uważały akurat, że porządnej damie nie wypada kalać rąk czymś tak przyziemnym jak gotowanie. Czasy się zmieniły, ale nawyk pozostał. Co innego alkohol, to wyglądało na dość ekscentryczne, by idealnie pasować do starej arystokracji, trochę szurniętej z ducha... — Maz zademonstrowała rzeczone „ekscentryczne zdolności”, mieszając w shakerze coś, co wyglądało na tkankę mózgowa, z mlekiem cor’tansowym; Asajj rozejrzała się dyskretnie po knajpie, próbując ocenić, który z na pozór ludzkich gości to Anzat. — Poza tym przysięgłam prababce na jej łożu śmierci, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie przyniosę rodzinie takiego wstydu i nie zacznę gotować, chyba że jakieś szybkie, przymusowe wojenne racje. Nigdy nie łamię słowa. Nawet na swoje najbardziej nielegalne i niebezpieczne przygody zabieram zawsze kogoś, kto będzie podgrzewał te paskudztwa z proszku. I bardzo się staram, żeby ten jeden nie zginął.  
— To tłumaczy, czemu zawsze tak o mnie dbałaś — mruknęła Asajj. — Aczkolwiek miałam nadzieję, że to trochę z sentymentu.  
— Och, złotko, aż tak dobrze to ty dań gotowych nie odgrzewasz. Zero przypraw, zero kombinowania, zero inwencji... Ciebie akurat zawsze zatrudniam ze względu na machanie mieczem i wszystkim innym, co ci pod Moc wpadnie.  
Ventress umiała rozpoznać komplement. Umiała też, może aż za bardzo, być wdzięczna. Wobec czego posłała Maz uśmiech – trochę krzywy ze względu na starą ranę policzka; bacta zajęła się blizną, ale z nerwami się jej do końca nie udało – i obiecała, że się rozejrzy za jakimś znośnym szefem kuchni. Tak między zleceniami. Rzucało ją w końcu po całej galaktyce.  
  
Sęk w tym, że – jak Asajj musiała przyznać kilka tygodni i tak z trzy udane zabójstwa później – podgrzewanie i konsumowanie wojskowych racji, gotowych potraw, niesamowitych ilości alkoholu, a czasem nawet schrupanie paru chipsów w jakiejś szemranej knajpie, ba, czasem i miły obiad w całkiem niezłej knajpie, otóż całe to bogate doświadczenie nijak nie wystarczało, żeby ocenić, kto jest „znośnym szefem kuchni”. Ani nawet czyje potrawy są znośne, pal sześć pozostałe wymienione przez Maz kompetencje, takie jak „zdolność do kierowania wielogatunkowym zespołem”, „elastyczny kręgosłup moralny (oraz godziny pracy)”, „znajomość kuchni, potrzeb i najczęstszych alergii co najmniej setki różnych gatunków, z czego najwyżej czterdziestu humanoidalnych”. Czy podobne.  
Asajj, trochę z nudów, a trochę wietrząc wyzwanie, podeszła do sprawy z pasją, ale systematycznie. To znaczy, obejrzała wszystkie serie i odcinki „Kuchenny koszmarów” z co najmniej piętnastu różnych planet. Potem przeszła na rozmaite konkursy kulinarne, w których mierzyli się to zawodowcy, to amatorzy. Jej wiedza na temat kulinariów, trzeba przyznać, znacznie wzrosła. Podobnie jak jej słownik. Dotąd nie było w nim terminów typu sous-vide czy „zdekonstruowany stek” – zdekonstruowany, do tej pory, to mógł być najwyżej statek albo droid – a ciekły azot albo molekuły kojarzyły się jej raczej z bronią i eksperymentami biologicznymi niż restauracją.  
Chociaż, jak się chwilę zastanowić oraz obejrzeć odpowiednią liczbę kulinarnych programów, to broń i eksperymenty świetnie pasowały do tego, co regularnie działo się, najwyraźniej, na zapleczu gastronomicznym galaktyki. Coś syczało, coś innego wybuchało, rzeczy stawały w płomieniach... Tak, potrzebę ryzyka to pracownicy kuchenni musieli mieć nie mniejszą niż szpiedzy, łowcy nagród lub zawodowi żołnierze. Płacę za to zwykle gorszą. Po paru tygodniach oglądania kulinarnej oferty holonetu Asajj zaczęła się z nimi nawet trochę solidaryzować, a przynajmniej odczuwać głębokie zrozumienie. Robota pod presją, na samozatrudnieniu, co chwilę cię jakiś organ władzy ściga, czy to policja (łowcy nagród) czy BHP (kuchnia), oczy musisz mieć dookoła głowy, bo wszystko ma tendencję do wybuchania ci za plecami...  
Asajj już nawet rozważała ostrożnie, czy przypadkiem kariera w gastronomii nie byłaby dobrym planem na emeryturę. Emocji by nie zabrakło. No i co jak co, ale szybkie siekanie wieloma typami ostrzy to miała opanowane do perfekcji – a dzięki „Kuchennym koszmarom” (zwanym w starszych, przed-imperialnym odcinkach „Kuchennymi rewolucjami” albo „wojnami”, ale cóż, źle się kojarzyło) poznała nazwy co najmniej czterech tuzinów nowych typów noży! będzie musiała sobie sprawić fachowy komplet na następne urodziny – tyle powinno wystarczyć na początek.  
Niestety, ani snucie planów na emeryturę, ani przeglądanie oferty szybkich kursów gotowania nie sprawiło, że Ventress nagle nabrała wyczucia smaku. Nie sądziła, by była w stanie różnić danie wybitne od średniego, a to z kolei od kompletnej klapy, zwłaszcza takiej z ambicjami. A nawet gdyby, to wciąż nie miała pojęcia, gdzie można znaleźć naprawdę dobrego kucharza. Najpewniej nie tak po prostu w jawnym holonecie. W końcu porządni zabójcy też nie tam się ogłaszali.  
Zlecenie od Ahsoki było, jak zwykle, trudne, niebezpieczne, a przy tym – drugie „jak zwykle” – słabo płatne. Vel przyjęte z dużym upustem. Asajj naprawdę miała za miękkie serce dla tej dziewczyny i całej tej zabawy w Rebelię, szpiegów, wojny, ogólnie: walkę ideologiczną, więc brudną. Ale do konspiry zeszło zaskakująco dużo osób, które Asajj znała z Wojen Klonów, czy to jako sojuszników czy wrogów, a ona sama zrobiła się ostatnio jakaś dziwnie sentymentalna, bo dosłownie dwóch-trzech niby to przypadkowo rzuconych imion wystarczało, żeby podawała cenę urżniętą o dobre dwadzieścia pięć procent, po czym jeszcze pozwalała stargować.  
Teraz, obserwując pałac hrabiego Kormina z przytulnej, bardzo dobrze ocenionej (zaczęła sprawdzać takie rzeczy) kafejki, Asajj trochę żałowała, że pozwoliła Ahsoce stargować aż tyle. Pałac był atrakcją turystyczną i oficjalną siedzibą nominalnej władzy wykonawczej – znaczy, hrabiego – więc obserwacja, nawet z bliska, sama w sobie nie nastarczała trudności. Nie przynosiła też jednak rozwiązania. Hrabia był zawsze chroniony przez droidy i gwardię tradycyjnych strażników, a to była kombinacja, która niemal gwarantowała, że nim Asajj wyrżnie obstawę, hrabia zdąży uciec. Atak na odległość nie wchodził w grę, drań pokazywał się publicznie tylko ukryty za polem energetycznym. Wejście do przeznaczonej dla zwiedzających części pałacu nie było nawet specjalnie trudne, ale zapewne właśnie dlatego, że zawsze ktoś się po nim kręcił, zabezpieczenie części prywatnej były na Rdzeniowym poziomie. A z tej obniżonej zapłaty nie wystarczy nawet na porządnego hakera! No, może i wystarczy, ale nie zostanie potem dosyć, by Asajj ta fatyga się opłacała.  
Ventress westchnęła, upiła łyk kawy z syropem z koyo – w sumie rzeczywiście, lepsza niż z pokładowego automatu – i znudzonym wzrokiem przeleciała przez lokalny dział ogłoszeń. Nadal szukała tego kucharza dla Maz, nawet jeśli bardziej z uporu, prawie przyzwyczajenia, niż szczerzej nadziei.  
Dział ogłoszeń nie zawierał nic ciekawego. Za to na lokalnej zamkniętej grupie kulinarnych pasjonatów, amatorów i profesjonalistów ktoś rozpuścił wici, że pałac poszukuje pomocy kuchennej. Na gwałt, bo zbliżał się wielki bal jesiennego przesilenia, zaproszono przedstawicieli całego sektora – oraz wszystkich sąsiednich, oraz Rdzenia, oraz Imperatora, oraz Naboo, przez wzgląd na Imperatora, oczywiście, oraz najpotężniejszych stoczni i gildii, oraz... — a cały niższy personel kuchenny (pozostały, dorzucił ktoś w komentarzach, też) postanowił akurat urządzać strajk. Podobno ktoś z bliskiego otoczenia hrabiego podszczypywał podkuchenne, a załoga, o dziwo, stanęła murem za uciśnionymi. Szefom kuchni i pozostałym wyższym rangą można było zagrozić egzekucją za zdradę stanu, załogę „niższą” wylać na zbity pysk, trąbę, mackę czy tam dowolny inny otwór gębowy, ale problemu przygotowania przyjęcia to nie załatwiało. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, drwiono na forum, żeby pan hrabia sam się zabrał za zmywanie talerzy czy siekanie cebuli.  
Zamknięta grupa, oczywiście, stanowczo odradzała swoim członkom branie udziału w rekrutacji. Istoty pracujące planet i asteroid powinny trzymać się razem, grzmiano. Asajj co do zasady się zgadzała, ale ona tak naprawdę nie była pracownikiem kulinarnym, więc solidarność zawodowa jej nie obejmowała – co innego, gdyby nie-do-końca-oficjalny związek zawodowy skrytobójców, łowców nagród oraz najemników ogłosił strajk, bo Vader ciut za mocno poddusił któregoś płacącego składki członka – to raz, miała za to obowiązki wobec swoich zleceniodawców, to dwa, a że zdrada, knucie i spiski były wpisane w jej etos zawodowy, to trzy.  
  
Papiery Asajj miała w porządku już w chwili, gdy lądowała na planecie. Teraz tylko wystarczyło dorobić do nich historyjkę – ale zdesperowani pracownicy działu kadr rzadko kiedy chcieli szczególnie wnikliwie przyglądać się przedstawionym historyjkom. Imigrantka z jednego ze światów zniszczonych przez wojnę, niewiele umie, czyli niewiele żąda, ze sprzątaniem i siekaniem warzyw sobie poradzi, a jej umięśniona, szczupła sylwetka oraz krótkie włosy gwarantowały, że hrabia oraz jego świta, lubujący się raczej w różowiutkich i krągłych pięknościach, jej nie ruszą. Po tej ostatniej aferze to z punktu widzenia działu zasobów pracowniczych musiał być to plus największy z możliwych.  
Asajj wzięła się do pracy. Kuchnia, wbrew jak zwykle ubarwiającemu wszystko holonetowi, okazała się miejscem znacznie bezpieczniejszym i spokojniejszym niż front, zwłaszcza taka pałacowa, z ustalonym planem dnia, godzinami wydawania dań, posiłkami na cały tydzień zaplanowanymi z góry – ale zdobyte na wojnie umiejętności rzeczywiście się przydawały. Zwłaszcza refleks, zimna krew czy obserwowanie miliona rzeczy na raz. Ach, zręczne siekanie, obojętne spoglądanie na podroby i trupy różnych kreatur czekające na oprawienie – oprawianie, swoją drogą, też szło Asajj zawodowo! – i znajomość zasad pierwszej pomocy też bywały przydatne. Po tym proteście, zwolnieniach, grożeniu egzekucją, to atmosfera w kuchni była taka, że nawet profesjonalistom co jakiś czas ręka zadrżała, nóż się ześlizgnął, i bach, katastrofa gotowa. Jedna z pomywaczek aż ucięła sobie opuszek palca w trakcie jednego z licznych przeszukiwań. Ochrona przed balem (albo po strajku) była silna, zwarta, gotowa, niemal nadpodejrzliwa.  
Asajj to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało, raczej bawiło. W końcu w kuchni było chyba dosyć najzupełniej oficjalnej, legalnej broni w postaci tych wszystkich ostrzy? Ale być może hrabia obawiał się nie skrytobójców czy buntu, a powstania kolejnego związku zawodowego... Zabawne, jak bardzo zaślepić może urażona duma!  
Z punktu widzenia kontraktu, niesamowitym, przełomowym postępem było już samo uzyskanie dostępu do części prywatnej pałacu, kodów do paru pomieszczeń, prywatnego planu dnia, całkiem niezłych informacji o przyzwyczajeniach i alergiach hrabiego – to wszystko głównie dzięki plotkom i rozmowom z koleżankami, wdzięcznymi za opatrywanie tych palców czy szybkie siekanie mięsa, a także, jak twierdziły, jej trzeźwe, obiektywne spojrzenie na rzeczywistość oraz związki (no, jak się porównało z tym bajzlem, w który Asajj wplątała się w trakcie Wojen Klonów, to naprawdę, każdy dramat sercowy wydawał się prosty).  
Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać na okazję. Niestety, czekanie na okazję oznaczało tkwienie w jednym kontrakcie, czyli niezarabianie na innych, co z kolei łamało Ventress jej twarde, najemnicze serce. Z drugiej strony, do balu pozostawały dosłownie tygodnie, a Asajj była pewna, że wtedy to już się na pewno uda. Jeśli nie mieczem, blasterem, Mocą w stylu bojowym czy bombą, to nie mniej klasycznie, choć mniej w jej guście: trucizną, cieniem, mrocznymi sztukami wprost z Dathomiru...  
  
Rzecz jasna, Asajj jako stosunkowo świeży narybek nie powinna choćby oddychać w pobliżu potraw przygotowanych dla hrabiego oraz najważniejszych gości. Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy owe potrawy zostały już przebadane pod kątem trucizn, broni biologicznej, alergenów i tym podobnych.  
Ale potrafiła też siekać, ciąć, rąbać i oprawiać najszybciej w całej kuchni. Nigdy się przy tym nie kalecząc. Potrafiła przypilnować prawie tuzina garnków czy patelni naraz. A kadry nadal nie dały rady znaleźć pełnego zespołu; solidarność zawodowa pracowników niższego szczebla gastronomicznego była najwyraźniej z durastali.  
Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Ventress była pewna, że nieoficjalnie, poza grafikiem, jednak się ją w pobliże tych najważniejszych, najpiękniejszych, najtrudniejszych, wymagających największej precyzji potraw wepchnie. W końcu znała trochę galaktykę. Dojście Palpatine’a do władzy aż tak wiele nie zmieniło.  
I oczywiście, zaraz na początku przyjęcia szefowa kuchni, chuda jak trzcina – wody wszak miała pod dostatkiem – Askajianka Malvia Da’gho, zawołała ją do siebie, prosząc, żeby, tak poza grafikiem i niech wpisze co innego w rozliczenie godzinowe, no ale jakby mogła, to niech pomoże tam przy krojeniu kyrfu albo innych owoców, dobrze? Może coś tam czasem pozmywa. Oddelegowali tam najlepszych kucharzy i ci trochę teraz kręcili nosem na wykonanie zadań poniżej swoich kompetencji, a skutków strajku corelliańskiego w trakcie tak ważnej uroczystości szefowa kuchni by nie przeżyła. Dosłownie. Dział kadr zresztą też nie.  
Asajj się zgodziła, wykonała swoją pracę tak samo doskonale, jak zawsze, a tuż przed końcem, wychodząc do toalety, wpuściła nieco molekuł składnika, który miał zaszczyt być śmiertelnym alergenem dla hrabiego, do ostatniej serwowanej porcji wody do przemywania rąk. Wiedziała, która jest dla hrabiego: ta najpilniej strzeżona (wysłannik Imperium uważał, że obmywanie rąk przy jedzeniu to barbarzyński zwyczaj). Wody na samym wyjściu już raczej nie sprawdzano. Ale nawet gdyby, to jedną z najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic Dathomiru była zdolność do panowania nad cyklem życiowym istot i to na poziomie cząstek elementarnych. Panowanie nad materią to, w porównaniu, fraszka. Asajj nie musiała wpuszczać samej substancji, wystarczyło, że wpuściła jej składniki, wystarczyło, że znała je tak dobrze jak własne ciało. Potem tylko poczekać, aż znajdą się na sali, wymusić połączenie i...  
I poczekać jeszcze, żeby do reakcji doszło później. Inaczej najpewniej wszyscy przebywający w pałacu zostaną zatrzymani na miejscu. Asajj raczej za jakiś czas z aresztu czy więzienia zwolnią, w najgorszym razie ucieknie, ale po co sobie utrudniać życie, wydłużać czas bez porządnego kontraktu?  
  
  
Po nagłej chorobie i zgonie hrabiego, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Asajj, wszystkich ich – calutką pałacową obsługę, a nawet sporo gości – wzięto „na śledztwo”. Po paru dniach aresztu wydobywczego większość zwolniono, personel niższego szczebla nawet bez zakazu wylotu z planety. Asajj obstawiała, że albo uznali śmierć za wywołaną przez przyczyny naturalne i wybrali już, kogo za nią obarczyć winą, albo wywnioskowali, że zabójcą był wysłannik Imperatora, a w takim razie lepiej dla nich uznać ją za wywołaną przez przyczyny naturalne.  
Ventress zbierała się już do drogi, kiedy na jej progu stanęła Malvia, cała zapłakana. Najpewniej płacząca od tych paru dni, bo jeszcze chudsza. Albo może tak się tylko wydawało.  
Asajj podała jej wodę. Dużo wody. Tak z dwa dzbanki, które Malvia wypiła duszkiem. Z jej pochlipywań wyłaniała się całkiem przewidywalna historia – utrata pracy, okoliczności szemrane, referencji brak, hrabia był raczej… nielubiany przez społeczeństwo, więc nikt nie będzie tak specjalnie chętny do pomocy – a to, oznajmiła jej gospodyni, jest właśnie pocieszające. Skoro historia jest przewidywalna i przytrafia się wielu, to znaczy, że już wiele razy sobie z nią radzono, sposoby są liczne, wypróbowane, może nie „żadnych”, ale mało powodów do zmartwień.  
Po pierwsze, stwierdziła Ventress, nie razie żadnej z nich nie zabili, to już największy plus. Istota zabita ma bowiem znacznie ograniczone pole manewru. Po drugie, Asajj znała sposoby na przeszmuglowanie z planety nawet ludzi aktywnie poszukiwanych, zatrzymany paszport to dla niej pestka.  
— Po trzecie, pani… możemy sobie mówić „ty”? świetnie… Po trzecie, Malvio, tak się składa, że znam pewne całkowicie bezpieczne miejsce, które poszukuje szefa kuchni z doświadczeniem w kuchni dla wielu gatunków… A szefowa, tak się składa, ma w poważaniu nie tylko lokalne rządy, ale nawet Imperatora.


End file.
